Ori's magic bush
"Hidden on the outskirts of the north forest lies a secluded spot only known by campers. Here, there lies a small green bush with purple berries upon it. The berries are rumored to have special powers but people rarely get the same effect from it. Nobody knows much about the history of the bush" Ori's magic bush also known as just bush, was added by Origamarose during a quiet period in the server where people didn't roleplay as much. It was an instant success and became a beloved part of the server. It was first added in the Third Server. So far the bush has had two incarnations. OOC The player would eat a berry and roll a d20, the player would then refer to a list of 20 effects and the outcome of the dice roll would determine the effect. Effects last for a week from the time the bush event is launched. The effects are sometimes ideas from players and sometimes from staff. Usually these effects are based around a certain theme, but this is just for fun and doesn't mean anything IC These effects do not work outside the border of the camp, so therefore cannot be used in large scale combat events. This allows more interesting effects to be used such as Total Immortality and mind-reading, things that would normally be completely banned due to their power. History of bushes First bush In the first incarnation, there was no theme. Effects included coma and becoming a ghost. This was mainly a trial to see how it would work. Each berry would just add it's effect to the other e.g- An angry berry and a sad berry would make the character both angry and sad. To add some risk to eating the berries there was an increased chance of death which each consecutive berry. This didn't work as some berry effects contradicted each other and even though there was a low chance of death players did not find it pleasant that their character could be taken from them by a berry. Adrian summers was the only player that fell to the berry. After this, the berry's effects would join together to create a combination of the two or three berries. This meant that bad effects could be made better or worse, the same with good effects. Second bush The second incarnation of the bush was much more planned and went a lot smoother than the first. The theme was Fairytales and fantasy. Effects of second bush 1: Cinderella (Ugly stepsisters) - Your character becomes snobby and you can't control it. Your personality is dominated by being a know it all. They believe everyone is below them and that they are the best thing since the invention of sliced bread. The berry would taste like a rotten pumpkin 2: Sleeping Beauty- Your character falls into a coma. They can only be awakened by true love’s kiss. Otherwise they will be in this coma for the entire week. This berry will taste like straw/hay. 3: Little Mermaid: Your character has the ability to transform from human to mermaid and back again. As soon as they touch the water they will transform into a mermaid. The berry would taste like crab. 4: Lord of the Rings (Ghosts): Your character transforms into a green ghostly figure. They can phase through walls and don’t have to eat. The berry would taste like banana 5: Naruto: Choose ONE element out of Water, Dirt, Rock, Leaf, Wood, Mud, Snow. Choose based on your character’s powers. You can manipulate this ‘element’ into a ‘clone’ of yourself. You can only make one clone at a time. If the clone gets attacked, i.e gets hit, whatever it gets hit by will pass through the clone and the clone will transform back into its original element (e.g Water clone will turn back into water, etc.). The berry would taste like sweaty socks 6: Little Mermaid: You lose your voice. The berry would taste like bad seafood. 7: Rapunzel: You have long flowing golden locks. If you cut your hair, your hair will turn brown and it will not grow to that length again for the rest of the week (i.e if you shave your head, you’ll be bald for a week). The berry would taste like nachos 8: Black Butler: You receive a demon butler to do your bidding. The berry would taste like vodka 9: Princess and the Frog: You turn into a talking frog. Anyone who makes any kind of contact with you also turns into a frog. The berry would taste like caramel 10: Moana: You receive a magic staff that can transform you into any non-mythical animal smaller than a horse. The berry would taste like french toast 11: Anastasia: You temporarily forget everything about your past. Only small fragments remain. This berry would taste like cake 12: Brave: You turn into a non talking bear cub. The berry would taste like boogers/snot 13: Freaky Friday: You get to body swap with someone else in camp. You can only body swap with one person and you must remain swapped for an entire week. The berry would taste like human shit 14: Midsummer’s night dream: You fall deeply in love with the next person you look at after eating the berry. If this is a person that’s under the age of 18 you just become obsessed with them like a fangirl/boy/other. The berry would taste like carrots 15: Attack on Titan(kinda): You can transform into a titan like creature. You still keep some facial features like hair and eye colour. When transformed you are around 8ft tall and very strong (can lift up to 800 pounds). A slice at the nape of your neck will kill you instantly. The berry would taste like tuna 16: Harry potter: Your character has spontaneous bouts of vomiting. But they vomit large slugs instead. The berry would taste like menthol 17: Alice in Wonderland: You can become as small as a mouse or make yourself 10ft tall at will, but this will of course take some getting used to. All you have to do is wish you were bigger or smaller. The berry would taste cheap wine. 18: Orig P: Your characters must say ‘In my ass’ at the end of everything they say. The berry would taste like milk 19: Eeyore: Your character becomes incredibly sad for no reason all the time. The berry would taste like syrup 20: Brave: Your character becomes strong of mind and receives a +1 roll boost to any emotional attack towards them. The berry would taste like cat food Category:Browse Category:Lore Category:Events